Family Bonding
by lilbigEnano96
Summary: In a much different universe, Logan takes a break from the X-men to tackle his most personal mission yet: spending some much needed time with the kids...whether they want to or not. Determined to be the father he should have been years ago, The Wolverine is set on washing away the bad blood between them. The question is, can he survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Something that popped into my head a few weeks back. I don't know why, but Daken deserves more stories, What do you guys think? Well, anyways, hope you guys enjoy the first chapter.**

**By the way, Daken is around the same age as Laura in this fic.**

**Prologue: Welcome Home**

**(Daken)**

I've said this once, I'll say it for the hundredth fucking time: FUCK my old man, and **FUCK** that cloned bitch I'm forced to call a sister.

I was being held against my will, chained up in the back seat of Logan's piece of shit pickup truck (No seriously, the damn thing's probably as old as he is, and Logan's an _old _fuck). And my 'dear' 'sister' was my jailor. I've spent the last five hours trying my best to get her to loosen my bounds, then another two hours just watching her, waiting until I find the smallest window of opportunity…

"It's obvious you have been using your pheromone trick," she suddenly told me, shooting me a quick, annoyed glare, "just so you know, it doesn't have any effect on me. I will not unbind you Akihiro."

"That's. Not. My. NAME!" Goddamn you clone... _'If I could just bust out my claws; I swear, I'm ganna break these fucking chains and murder the both of you!'_

"I wouldn't try that A-Daken." The bitch told me. What, was she reading my fucking mind now?

"What the hell are you getting at bitch?" I growl as she barely looked back at me before looking outside again; how hard is it to get under this bitches skin?!

"You'll only end up hurting yourself, and I really wish you'd stop using that word."

"Heh, thanks for the tip, _bitch_."

After a few more tries, I managed to get two out of my right hand, only for them to skin the side of my leg. It hurt like shit, but in a couple of seconds, the bleeding wound began sewing itself shut.

I glared back at her, half expecting her to give me an 'I told you so', but she just stared at where the wound was before putting on her earphones and lying back on the seat. I sat there, just hearing the engine running and Logan fiddling with the radio. Then it hit me:

This bitch thought of everything. She'd made it to where I _couldn't_ escape.

I groaned, spitting out the next words with reluctance. "Sorry…Ok?" After I said it, Logan floor the accelerator for a few seconds before settling back to normal. The clone on the other hand, took off her earphones and gave me this weird ass look. Come on people, is it _really that_ surprising? I apologized, big fucking deal.

"Didn't you hear me bi-I mean Laura, I said I'm sorry." She looked pretty satisfied with my response. Guess I jumped the shark there. "Now, could you take this thing off me…please?"

With the smile still on her face, she asked, "Well, what do you think Logan? Should I let Daken out?"

I heard the bastard grunt in response, eyes glued to the road. He had smoked his last cigar about an hour ago. That being said the truck still smelled like beer stains and cigar smoke. "Naw," he growled, "boy's fine how he is."

I blinked, trying to say something as the clone throws me a somewhat sympathetic look before apologizing and going back to her music. She just pitied me…no one _fucking _pities ME!

**"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU OLD MAN! YOU AND THAT PET BITCH OF YOURS!"**

"Relax Daken," Logan's pet told me, "it looks like we are almost there**.**"

**"SCREW THAT! THE MINUTE YOU TWO LET ME OUT, I'LL SHRED YOU UP AND CRUSH YOUR FUCKING SKULLS!"**

"Ignore him X," I heard him call back as I practically bit that bitch's hand off, "he's all bark right now, no bite."

**"OH REALLY?! I'LL SHOW YOU NO BITE YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"**

I was seeing red at this point, all six of my claws burst through my hands as I tried breaking free. Next thing, I feel the back of my head being slammed to the back of the truck. I blinked a couple of times, seeing Logan's fist inches from my face, the tips of his own claws were already springing from his knuckles.

"You best put those away and sit your emo ass down, boy," He snarled at me, "before I rip 'em claws out of your goddamn hands."

"Could be worse," I spat back, "I could be a fucking Canadian."

**'SNIKT!'**

I flinched out of instinct, Logan's Adamantium coated claws sprang from his knuckles, the cold metal barely touching my skin. "Watch your mouth." He warned, sheathing his claws again, "And if I hear those claws go off again, your ass is mine kid. Healing Factor be damned."

With that, I watched in silence as he shifted the truck and continued to drive.

**...**

…..You're joking, right? I mean, this obviously some kinda sick joke Logan and X set up to piss me off. If they did, then it's working like a fucking charm.

I wanted to just shot myself when I saw the house. There's bad, and then there's shit...and this was definitely shit. The grass looked like a fucking jungle, some of the windows were broken, and if I squinted hard enough (not that I wanted to) I could actually see sheets of dust layered on just the entrance alone. Hell, I sniffed the air _once (_on_ accident)_ and I could smell the stench of rotting wood inside the house. Again, it looked just as old as the bastard who bought it!

Logan shut the door of his truck, I heard him stalking towards where I stood stunned. "So," I heard him mutter, "whatdoya think?"

The bitch stepped closer, examining the house herself. "I suppose that it will suffice," I heard her comment, a shiver creeping up my spine; the way she talks, it not only annoys me, it makes my skin crawl. It feels like I'm talking to a goddamn robot or something… "Being that the location is somewhat isolated, we run very little risk of being ambushed. However, my suggestion is that the windows be covered or boarded, seeing as in their current state, they'd expose us to the enemy."

If I wasn't in a state of complete shock, I would've laughed my ass off. You'd have to be completely suicidal or just an idiot to try and ambush us, even in this piece of shit housing. Just the thought of getting yelled at by my old man is enough to make a grown man piss himself. I _know _no one's that stupid, in fact, if an organization that hated either my father, the clone, or myself (And trust me, there's plenty to go around already) came in and tried to kill us at any given moment, that would blow my fucking mind.

"Err….that's a pretty good observation darlin'," Logan replied, obviously trying not to laugh, "But I meant, whatdoya think of _living _here for a bit?"

Oh shit, he _is _serious.

"Oh," she sounded surprised, embarrassed even, "if that is the case, then it is habitable. But it seems to require….what's the saying, 'A bit of a spring-cleaning'. I apologize for the earlier statement, it is a habit I have yet to break."

"I don't blame ya Laura," He murmured, "And you? You like it here son?"

Dear god I did not just hear that…I glared at the son of a bitch in front of me. "I'm not going in there old man." I snarled at him, "I'll sleep _outside _if I have to, but you won't catch me dead inside that house."

"Oh really, and why the hell not?"

I glared at him in disbelief. "Because it's a piece of** shit!** I mean, just look at it; if you expect me to believe that this, _this, _is the best you can do. You can't tell me the X-men don't give you a damn good paycheck, and what about S.H.I.E.L.D.? With that kinda money, you could've afforded a **fucking MANSION**, not some shithole house in the middle of **nowhere!**"

I heard the clone clear her throat, "If you'd stop your useless thrashing, you'd have noticed we're in-"

"I didn't ask for your comment bitch!" I snapped at her, cutting her off before glaring back at Logan with hate.

"Look kid," he huffed, "like it or not, this is for your own good."

"My own good?! You two practically kidnap me, drag me out to God-knows-where, and you're telling me it's '_for my own good'_?! Excuse me if I'm a bit skeptical on that!"

"You'd rather stay on that cell to die then?" he countered, causing me to flinch.

"I could've gotten out anytime I wanted to," I smirked, "Unlike you, I'm not afraid to butcher anyone that stands in my way old man."

"I can smell your lie boy, don't try and bullshit your way out of this one, you _needed _us to break ya out."

I growled, crossing my arms as Logan and his pet began walking away. "I'm not going in there!"

they're ignoring me now….good.

…If I left now then…

I turned when I smelled her scent. "What," I spat, "did he send you back to beg to me?"

"Actually, he did not." She glared at me blankly for a long time. "You are looking for possible escape routes."

"Yeah, what, did you seriously think I'd spend a minute in that shithole?"

She didn't answer right away, I twitched when I saw the corners of her mouth lift into a poor man's smile. "Do you like games brother?"

"Whoa, whoa, first off," I growl, "I am not siblings with a clone, least of all a clone that's a _bitch,_ got that? So, none of that 'brother' shit. Second, what the hell are you getting at? What kind of game are we talking about?"

Her smile only grew, "Well, I wouldn't call it a game really, it's more of a…challenge."

"Get to the point!"

"Very well. I'll give you one minute to run before I track you down and bring you back here."

"Y-you can't be fucking serious-"

"Would you like it to be thirty seconds?"

"**FUCK NO!**"

"A minute it is then."

"Y-you….You…**B-BITCH!**"

"50 seconds."

"You're stupider than I thought if you're actually going through with this!"

"45 seconds."

"I take it back Laura, you're not stupid, **YOU'RE RETARDED!**"

"30 seconds." She was actually smiling now, "Start running Daken."

"….**FUCK!**"

I took off on foot, leaving the house behind in a couple of seconds.

"15 seconds." I heard her yell out. Oh yeah? I know she'll be able to hear this:

**"KISS MY ASS CLONE! YOU WHORE!"**

Dead silence…and then:

**'SNIKT!'**


	2. Chapter 2

**I:**

**Room privileges:**

** (Laura)**

It has been approximately 6 days, 14 hours, and 48 seconds since we first arrived here with Logan. In that time, Akihiro, or 'Daken', as he prefers, has made a total of 21 escape attempts thus far. An impressive feat, considering how closely he is being monitored.

Logan at one point opted to lock him down in the cellar, but decided that the best course of action was for he and I to share a room. I do not see the point of this. There are a total of three other empty rooms besides the one I chose. Aside from that, there is the living quarters, like Logan suggested, the cellar, and even where Logan himself choses to sleep. If it was to keep watch of him and make sure he does not attempt to escape, then it is understandable.

Sharing the room with Daken was, a test, to say the least. Each night, I would have to lie awake, watching him. He would forge sleep, slowing his heart just enough to try and fool me. After the fourth night, he had given up this tactic almost completely; it was clear we were both waiting for the same thing: for the other to commit an error.

During the day, he'd somehow manage to bring liquor and alcohol into the room (sometimes, he would even resort to stealing Logan's cigarettes as well, which annoyed him greatly). At first, I did not understand why he chose to do this, but soon his intentions became apparent. Like a child, he did this simply to annoy me.

Lastly, he would interrupt me, with his voice, music, or otherwise; be it during my meditation, or simply when I am trying to regain some of the sleep I lost from the previous night of keeping watch.

In short, if Akihiro was not trying to escape the house, he was busy being a nuisance to Logan and myself.

I sighed in frustration, feeling the urge to turn my claws on my smirking sibling, but decided against it a moment later. We were both currently located inside the room we shared; although I had grown accustomed to the odor of drugs and alcohol due to being around Logan for an extended period of time, the smell in the room was getting to the point where it was becoming revolting.

I glared at Akihiro as I heard his claws scrape against the wooden walls. "What are you doing?" I demanded, placing down the book I was trying to read. "You are damaging the already detracted wall when you should be reinforcing it."

"I'm not damaging shit," he countered with a scowl, indicating to the claw marks, "I'm dividing the fucking room."

"Whatever reason would you have to-" I began to ask, but was rudely cut off by the impatient man.

"Look, clone, starting today, _that_," he pointed towards the area behind me, "is _your_ side, and the rest, _mine_."

I glared at him in disbelief, unwilling to accept the terms he purposed, "That leaves you with 3/4th's of the room to yourself!"

"So?"

I sighed, walking over to where he stood, "If we are going to negotiate this, it should be fair." I quickly surveyed the room, walking over to where the room actually divided itself equally. "You should have marked _here, _in this way, we are _both_ satisfied."

"And what if I didn't want it to be fair, eh clone?"

"Then it would be most logical that _I _receive the larger space."

"FUCK THAT! Give me ONE reason why you should!"

"My belongings outweigh yours." I told him simply, crossing my arms. "Along with my cloths, books, and portable computer, I also carry my combat gear, and a few traps and gadgets, should the need for them arise." I glared at him once, "You, Daken, quite literally have nothing but the clothes on your back."

He bared his teeth, but stopped before saying a word. I suddenly see Akihiro's ears perk upward, not unlike an alerted canine.

I relaxed, letting out a relived sigh whilst my brother gave a low snarl. It was only Logan; surprisingly, he was not intoxicated yet.

He was dressed a flannel shirt, the top two buttons undone and exposing his white undershirt. His pants were faded, torn in various places. He wore simple hiking shoes, new if I was not mistaken.

"You two ok?" he asked as he leaned from the wooden doorframe. I could not place it, but something was wrong with his speech patterns. I frowned, opting not to bring the subject up and instead chose to observe. "I thought I'd come up and check on y'all, make sure everythin's fine an all."

There it was, Logan had let slip his accent. I do not remember him using it recently, perhaps this was his way of 'relaxing', now that his career as both a teacher and X-man were temporarily suspended. Perhaps I am overanalyzing things and he simply chose to keep the accent rather than suppress it.

"Everything is fine." I confirmed, mentally debating on whether I should smile along with the statement, as a daughter in a 'normal' family setting would. "Daken and I were just negotiating and discussing room privileges."

"Really now," an amused tone laced itself within his voice, along with surprise and relief, "No violence or bloodshed?" I shook my head, earning a small chuckle from his part. I let the corners of my mouth stretch upward, surprising both myself and Logan. Akihiro however, looked the least bit amused.

He scoffed, crossing his arms and throwing Logan a hateful glare. "Fuck this shit, I want my _own _damn room, old man." He then turned his gaze towards my direction, "And I don't want _you _setting foot in there for _any _fucking reason, cloned bitch."

"Really, is that everything?" he replied in a sarcastic tone, "or should I get your ass a new sport's car and condo while I'm at it?"

"You can't subject me to this shit!" he screamed. Honestly, he could be such a child sometimes. "I refuse to share a room with that-that _thing_!" I narrowed my eyes at him, but choose to remain quiet for the time being.

Logan was now laughing, "Maybe if you tried askin' nicely," he suggested, crossing his arms. Clearly, he was enjoying himself.

"Screw you; if you're trying to get me to beg then your fucked, I'd rather die!"

I rolled my eyes, not only is he a child, he is also overdramatic.

The argument continued well into the evening. Eventually however, Logan left to what served as the living room to drink, leaving Akihiro, who attempted to renew the argument from our room.

I heaved a sigh, searching for my earphones. I fell back on my mattress, the music in my ears did an outstanding job of blocking out most of Akihiro's screams. It was almost comical the way he practically broke down right then and there.

I held back a small laughter as I picked up "_The Art of War_" and continued where I last left off.

**…..**

I woke with a start at approximately 0330 hours. After mentally scolding myself for falling asleep, I glared towards the other side of the room. Not surprisingly, Akihiro was missing. I briefly sniffed the air and growled. Another feeble escape attempt.

I sighed in relief, he had not gotten far. Stepping out into the hallway, I paused, Logan was still asleep, indicated by his heavy snoring. I shook my head, Logan was always careless, leaving himself open for attack as he slept.

I heard Akihiro swear somewhere below. In the darkness, I nimbly descended the old staircase, my brother's scent growing closer with each step. As I reached the living room, Akihiro appeared from the far right corner which led to one of the spare bedrooms, the moonlight partly illuminating him. His face held an annoyed look, not unlike the one he uses on a regular basis.

"It's three in the morning," he stated in a hiss, "the hell you doing up clone?"

I crossed my arms, "I should be asking you the same question."

He growled, shaking his head. "Seriously, you don't need to keep tabs on me 24/7 ya know!" I said nothing, which irritated him greatly. "Alright then," he seethed, "if you _must _know, I was taking care of business in the can; I don't think I need to explain what _that _means…"

He was clam when he stated this, calm enough to pass the statement as truth. But I still heard his heartbeat accelerate slightly as he spoke, no matter how calmly he reacted. What was it that Logan called this, a "natural lie detector"? The name seems to fit.

Regardless, I stared at him blankly, which he must have taken for disgust. He held up his hands in surrender, "Hey, you wanted to know, remember?"

"And just where are you going now?" I ask, following him as he brushed past me. He turned, slightly less annoyed then before, if that were ever possible.

"Geez, do ya gotta know everything that goes on…" He muttered quietly.

"When it concerns you, yes." I replied dryly, listening to his breathing patterns and heartbeat.

"I'm just going to the damn kitchen to get me some water, is that bad now all of a sudden?"

I shook my head as he continued past the dining area. Lazily, he opened the medium refrigerator Logan had provided us (I say provided us, because it seems all he does is drink alcohol and cares little about anything else inside), I walked over to where Akihiro stood and watched him pour water into a small glass before gulping it down in one quick breath.

I cleared my throat. "I am well aware that there is no bathroom inside that particular room, furthermore, the room we share does in fact, contain one."

He scratched the back of his head, "Well, didn't wanna wake you…."

Another lie. Even without his awkward behavior, it was perfectly obvious.

"You are a terrible liar Daken," I sighed, "at least, when it concerns lying specifically to _me. _And as I told you before we arrived, your pheromone manipulation does not affect me."

"Fuck off, bitch…." He muttered, glaring at my direction. With that, he purposely marched loudly up the stairs, not even bothering to clean up after himself, and slammed the door to our room loudly.

I listened for a moment. Logan had stirred in his sleep, but that was it.

"Careless." I sighed, walking over to clean the mess.

**…..**

Akihiro's screams of rage forced me to abandon my sleep. I snarled, forcing my body to move until, with reluctance, it did.

"I swear I will!" I hear him scream, "You'll see! This-this is little more than _imprisonment_!" puzzled, I disregarded sleep and instead chose to listen.

"There ain't ganna be a court date, bub. Now, if I was you, I'd take my ass back to my room. And hey, behave yourself and I might, I _might, _consider giving ya your own room in about a month."

I could imagine the look of disbelief on my brother's face at the moment. As I stated before, he can be very overdramatic.

"I'd rather be back in jail than live by your rules! NO! I'd rather be back in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody right now!"

"Really? We can call Fury right now, see what he says."

Silence.

I took the stomping footsteps as Akihiro admitting defeat. Snarling like a rabid animal, he growled out an almost indecipherable "I hate you" towards Logan before slamming the door shut.

I glanced at my book, almost reaching out to pick it up. I stopped myself, glaring at my brother. For once, I decided to leave the comfort of a book.

He glared at me quickly, baring his teeth in a hiss. It made no difference, despite his reaction, I knew by this point I had won. He was, as Logan would say 'all bark and no bite'.

"So Daken," I say with a yawn, "now that you are out of options, perhaps you would like to reconsider my proposal."

**...**

**Excuse any OOC moments, my writing is still a bit rusty at the moment...plus I haven't read a comic in ages...**


End file.
